


I'd Pay to See You Frown

by walking_travesty



Series: Four AM Rush [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, Fighting, I honestly don't know what to tags this chapter as, Love, M/M, heart break?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You did the right thing, Zayn.”  </p><p>"It doesn't feel like it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Pay to See You Frown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey a new chapter for this series! Yaaaaay!  
> Enjoy. x

“Honey, I’m home!” Louis shouts as he slams the front door shut. Zayn winces at the high pitched voice and sighs, pushing his head further into the mountain of pillows he’s put on the couch.

“Why are you back so early?” Zayn whines lowly, flailing his arms when feels Louis lay on top of him. 

"Well why aren’t you at work?” Louis asks in return, his bony knees digging into the back of Zayn’s thighs.

“Christ Lou, get the fuck off of me first.” Zayn huffs, knocking Louis off of him as he sits up. “I decided to take the day off-I don’t feel good.” Zayn pouts as Louis coos at him.

“Awh, I’m sorry bud-wait a minute” Louis says, eyes squinting suspiciously. “Have you been smoking my weed again without telling me?” Louis says, his voice laced with irritation.

“Maybe.” Zayn says lamely, throwing his favorite blanket, the blue one with the tiny boats on them, over his head.

“Zayn you know pot makes you depressed.” Louis sighs, rubbing Zayn’s lower back slowly. Zayn nods as he leans his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“I know, but I couldn’t help it-Liam was over here and I figured it would be a good idea.”

“Zayn, not only did you smoke my pot but you invited a _stranger_ over to smoke my pot?” Louis says in disbelief.

“Oh save it, Lou. You don’t have a right to be mad at me.”

“And why the fuck not?” Louis scoffs.

“Remember the video you shot of us smoking? Y’know the one that almost got me fired and almost got you kicked out of Un-“

“Okay, okay I know the video.” Louis says quietly, continuing to rub Zayn’s back, “I still feel bad about that.”

“You should.”

“Well, since Liam was here, did you tell him the truth?” Zayn freezes, his adam’s apple bobbing nervously.

“Well-No.” Zayn says softly, peaking from under his blanket, the look on Louis’ face has him cringing.

“Zayn,” Louis sighs annoyed “, you have to tell him, babe. You can’t keep doing this to people, it’s-“

“Not fair to Liam, I know, Lou.” Zayn whines, curling in on himself. Zayn sits up, his blanket falling into a pool around his waist. “It’s just that I didn’t have the heart to tell him.” He pouts.

“Bullshit, Malik. I’ve seen you turn down hundreds of guys.” Louis scoffs. “You better tell him, Zayn-fast.” Louis murmurs sternly.

“Yea, I know.” Zayn sighs in dread.

      ++

“Mate, your happiness is making me sick.” Harry scoffs, setting down his bag of crisps on the coffee table. Liam sighs happily, looking away from his video as he flips Harry off playfully.

“You’re just jealous, Haz.” Liam laughs, focusing back the tv screen.

“What did I tell you about calling me that?” Harry grumbles into the mouth of his beer, “and yes I am jealous that you’re getting laid and I haven’t gotten anything in _months_.” He adds.

“What about that Louis guy? What happened with him?” Liam says, shouting in victory when he completes his mission in _Grand Theft Auto._

“He pushed me aside to go for someone else,” Harry mumbles sadly, “fuckin’ prick.”

“Who’s the guy?”

“Nick Grimshaw; aka, the biggest wanker on this earth!” Harry shouts, “I hate him with a burning passion, Li.” Harry says through gritted teeth. Liam pauses his game when he hears his phone ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Li” He hears Zayn say lowly. “I was wondering if you wanted to come over?”

++

 

“I can’t do it Louis, I can’t.” Zayn whines, pacing back and forth nervously; Zayn has his back turned but he can already picture the roll of his eyes and the scoff that follows from his roommate.

“Yes you can, Zaynie-Bear.” Louis says, scooping up the last of his expresso ice cream into his mouth, “I believe in you.” He gargles after.

“But what if he like cries or something? He doesn’t seem like a crier but it’s always the muscly blokes who are the most emotion-“ Zayn’s interrupted by the knock on his door. His eyes grow wide and when he turns to find some sort of encouragement Louis is nowhere to be seen. “Fucking useless roommate.” Zayn grumbles.

“Hey, love.” Liam smiles sweetly, leaning in to kiss Zayn. Zayn backs away from it, opening the door wider for Liam. Liam gives him a questioning look, but decides to not ask about it.

“We need to talk.” Zayn says in a small voice, when he looks up into Liam’s earnest eyes a stab of guilt rips through his heart.

“About what?” He says, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist, pulling him close.

“I-I should've said this earlier but,” Zayn stops, looking anywhere but at Liam, “I don’t want a boyfriend right now, Li.” He says, pushing away from Liam. “I’m not comfortable having a boyfriend at the moment and-please know that I didn’t want to hurt you.” Zayn feels like absolute shit; this hurts far worse than he ever would have imagined.

“I-I understand.” Liam says sadly, his eyes glued to the ground. “It was stupid of me to think we were dating.” He laughs to himself.

“I’m really sorry, Li. I-“

“I better go,” Liam cuts him off, “Bye, Zayn.” He says quickly, back peddling to the door. When the door closes gently, Zayn’s shoulders sag and that feeling in the pit of his stomach deepens even more.

“You did the right thing, Zayn.” He hears Louis say behind him. Zayn walks over to him, immediately burrowing his head into the crook of his neck.

“It doesn’t feel like it.” He groans.

++

Liam doesn’t even let it completely sink in until he’s in the parking garage of Zayn’s building. It’s when he reaches for the keys of his car that he feels like he’s been ran over by a train. It’s like someone punched it right in the chest and he has to lean himself against his car, trying to catch his breath. He doesn’t know why it hit him as hard as it did, it wasn’t like he was- _oh no_. Suddenly the pain from losing Danielle floods back into his system, only it hurts ten times worse. “Fuck.” Liam curses out loud, fumbling with his keys to try and open his door. He drops his keys twice before he can finally open his door; his chest heaving up and down as he tries to hold back whatever was coming. _This can’t be happening_ he comments to himself, leaning back against his car seat. He startles when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Are we okay?_

_\-- Zayn_

Liam can’t do anything else but cry, he cries and he sits there in his car feeling sorry for himself all over again. It was like all the weeks healing himself after Danielle flew out the window and the pain that ached inside his bones for so long seeped into his veins, pumping venom to every inch of his body.

_You just broke my heart, Zayn. Of course we’re okay._

_\-- Liam_

Liam types back bitterly, tossing his phone off to the side. He silently waits for a reply but of course it didn’t come. Liam wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, and with a sigh he starts the car; choosing to ignore the emotional tidal wave crashing in all directions inside of him. He can act fine.

He always does.

\---

When Liam comes back home, he’s bombarded with questions from Harry. He just shrugs all of them off; choosing to ignore the questions and head for his room without a single word. Liam slams the door and falls weakly onto his bed, lying face first. His body tells him to cry it out, to do _something_ to release all the things he’s holding inside of him but he can’t do anything but lie there and sulk in silence. He shifts to his side, staring numbly at the blank grey wall of his room, lost in thought.

“Liam? Are you alright?” He hears Harry say softly, knocking after. Liam just grumbles into his pillow, not having the energy to say anything back.

“I’m fine, Harry.” He says back after awhile, though he’s anything but.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this came so late. I've been having trouble writing this story lately and I've also been working on a new Fict!  
> School is starting up soon and I'm probably going to take a little Hiatus from posting. It'll give me time to write more AND to bring you guys new material!! Is that alright??  
> Thanks to anyone whose been following this story since the beginning, it means so much to me. Your sweet comments have made me so happy and I just want to make everyone of you just as happy! 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated  
> Comments (good and bad) are welcomed  
> Suggestions are also welcomed! 
> 
> I love you guys!! xx


End file.
